Hunter: The Reckoning (console game series)
This article tells about the video game series of the Hunter: The reckoning franchise. Story This section tells the story and the events in the Hunter: The Reckoning gameline. It covers all three games, Hunter: The Reckoning, Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward, and Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer. Hunter: The Reckoning Ten years before the battle that you're about to face, a team of Hunters by the names of Kassandra Cheyung, Spenser "Deuce" Wyatt, Samantha Alexander, and Father Esteban Cortez fought against the evil that had plagued Ashcroft for 50 years. Since the 1940's a group of Cultists made Ashcroft their home. They had gained control over the local Ashcroft Penitentiary and used that place as their own personal feeding ground. The inmates that were sent there were either used as food or for sick and twisted experiments. No one on the outside knew about what had been going on in the prison for close to 50 years, until a prisoner by the name of Nathaniel Arkady was sent there for execution. Arkady was "different" compared to the other prisoners and the vampires wouldn't go near him. They would push his execution date up more and more to get rid of him faster. A year before the incident occured Nathaniel Arkady was set for execution. The resident prison chaplain was Father Esteban Cortez himself. He was the last person to speak to Arkady before his execution. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something "off" about Arkady. A local Police officer that day named Samantha Alexander was allowed to bear witness to Arkady's execution and watched from the room. A drifter also by the name of Spencer "Deuce" Wyatt decided to also be a witness to Arkady's execution since Deuce basically lived for this stuff. Also present that day was Kassandra Cheyung, a teenage girl who was the sole heir to her parents fortune and company Fairday Manufacturing. All of them were not prepared for what was about to happen to them for watching Arkady's execution. It may of been that somewhere down the road they would be "Imbued" with supernatural powers, but due to circumstance of that execution they were all four imbued by the Messengers to become Hunters. Arkady was to be put to death by the electric chair. When he was killed, spirits that had been occupying his body were released and sent out on a rampage. The four new Hunters didn't know what to exactly expect, but they succeeded in putting the spirits to rest. They boarded up the Prison and all decided to go their own ways from there. They all thought that the nightmare was over in Ashcroft, but they were all sadly mistaken. A year after Arkady's execution some high school kids decided to have a rave setup inside the prison. The rave woke the spirits up and they attacked not just the prison itself, but the entire town of Ashcroft as well. Cortez was staying in Ashcroft since his imbuing and when he caught wind of the evil that was awaken he sent out for the other three that had promised to return should the evil ever awake again. It took the other three Hunters some time to get there, and when they did the town was already in shambles. The people were not able to see the possesed for what they really were, and called the whole thing a riot. The Hunter's first objective was to get the trains working again. They would need about 50 people to go back and work on the train in order to get it running again for all the innocents of Ashcroft to escape. They hit the streets and came across a teenage girl that was babysitting a young girl named Kaylie Winter. The four Hunters gave their word to find the young girl, and with a lead they headed to the elementary school. They were first greeted by a hulking creature that was sent out to destroy the Hunters, but they managed to defeat the creature. With it gone a new face entered the fray. A man who called himself Carpenter appeared before the four Hunters with Kaylie safe and sound. The Hunters knew that Carpenter was a rot, but he talked and was extremely intelligent. They didn't know what to make of him or what he wanted. Carpenter gave them some inside info on how the incident happened and where to take Kaylie. Her parents were waiting for her at the nearby church. From the elementary school the Hunters made their way to the church grounds. They had to cross the massive Ashcroft Cemetery that surrounded the church itself. The cemetary was very old and since it was occupied by so many dead people, you could expect that they were all up and running about. The four Hunters managed to get through the cemetary and safely escort Kaylie to the church. Kaylie was overjoyed to see her parents and ran for them with her arms wide open dropping her favorite stuffed teddy bear along the way. Her parents embraced her lovingly and were glad to see that she was safe from the riots, but things were not going to stay happy for long. Her teddy bear that she had dropped became possesed and grew to enormous size. The teddy bear reached a full ten feet tall with nasty powers to boot. The bear looked down at Kaylie and her parents and with one quick and powerful swipe, killed Kaylie's parents. Kaylie who at first couldn't see any of the monsters or rots that the Hunters were fighting throughout the cemetary, she could now see this demonic teddy bear for what it was. This was the moment that Kaylie became imbued with the powers of a Hunter. The four Hunters fought and eventually killed the Teddy Bear, but they could not bring back Kaylie's parents. Carpenter showed up soon after they had defeated the bear and showed them a way into the prison to get at the source of what was behind all of this evil. They ventured forth into the Catacombs of Ashcroft, and found a way through this underground maze to the very entrance of Ashcroft Penitentiary. They had to battle a clan of Cultists that occupied the Catacombs as their home, but they made out due to Cortez's priest hood. Now that they were back to where it all began they searched out for the one person that they believed to be behind all of this: Nathaniel Arkady. While they searched the grounds for Arkady, battling hordes of Rots, Raver Rots, and Rot Dogs, they came across an oldmansion situated inside the prison. This was suppose to be the Prison Warden's home, and the four Hunters decided to check there for any leads. When they went through the mansion they finally came across the Prison Warden himself thought to be dead: Degenhardt. After abrief discussion with him they found out that he was in fact a vampire himself. Since they were Hunters they couldn't allow for him to live, and fought against him. The Hunters defeated Degenhardt and went on to Death Row of the prison where Arkady was suppose to be. They traveled through the Cell Blocks and then to the Hospital Wing via the. As they traveled through the Hospital Wing they stumbled across Hadrian, a doctor that was working for Degenhardt. He was responsible for making creatures such as the Skitters and the War Ghoul they fought at the School Playground. Hadrian was working with three corpses when the Hunters walked in on him, and a battled ensued. The Hunters succeeded in killing Hadrian, but they didn't know what he was using those corpses for. Rather not find out if they were to be new creatures to fight later on, the Hunters soon burned the corpses into ashes. From the Sewers, the Hunters made their way into thePrison Workshop where the very mechanical parts themselves came alive and attacked the Hunters. After traveling through this area and onto another Cell Block, they made it to Death Row. There they were first greeted by Carpenter who congratulated them on surviving this far. Carpenter told them about his history with Ashcroft and the Prison. He was once a prisoner of Ashcroft Penitentiary and was used in the same manner as the other inmates and was tortured and used as food. When Carpenter moved to the other side he wanted nothing but revenge, and he slowly started to become a living entity of destruction. He came back to this side on his own without the help of whatever force was causing the evil spirits to rise. He came back to give Hadrian a lesson in pain by giving him days of nonstop torture, the same that Hadrian did to him once before. But to Carpenter's surprise the Hunters had killed Hadrian before he could even get to him. Carpenter's plans of revenge were destroyed and he was more than upset with the Hunters. In a rage, Carpenter attacked the Hunters to exact out his revenge that he had planned for Hadrian on them. It took the Hunters all they had to actually defeat Carpenter and kill him. From the room that they fought Carpenter in, they moved on to the very room that Arkady was executed in, the very place that all this trouble started over a year ago. Arkady was sitting in the electric chair that had supposedly killed him in the first place, but there he was, alive like it never happened in the first place. Arkady talked to them for a moment about how the tear into the Shadowlands happened and helped them to realise who was originally behind the entire Ashcroft mayhem: Degenhardt. He helped them to realise why he did it. Degenhardt wanted his family back from the dead, and he needed Hadrian to come up with new bodies for them to occupy. That's what Hadrian was working on when the Hunters interrupted him. They all thought to themselves that they defeated Degenhardt already, but if he was the cause of it, then why hadn't all the creatures and even Arkady himself been taken back to the hell that they all came from? Degenhardt wasn't dead and he was controlling Arkady to lure the Hunters away from him. He had Arkady attack the Hunters then and there. They fought a tiresome battle with Arkady, and eventually won over on him helping him regain some of his conscious self back. He ordered the Hunters to run from him and to get Degenhardt once and for all. The Hunters made a bee line for Degenhardt's mansion, with Arkady himself getting in the way often enough. The Hunters eventually made it to the mansion, and there they watched as Degenhardt himself killed Arkady once and for all effortlessly. Degenhardt was furious with the Hunter's intervention of his plans and opened up a portal to the Shadowlands that he was going to use to not only bring back his dead family, but to send the Hunters to an eternal hell. The Hunters watched as Degenhardt transformed into his true self. They attacked with everything they had, but nothing would work since he had that portal open, it feeding constant energy to him allowing him never to die. The Hunters were running out of options until they noticed a boarded up window with sunlight beaming out of the few cracks. They immediately tore the boards off and flooded the room with sunlight, exterminating all of Degenhardt's vampiric powers. The portal that was open would not let him die from the sunlight, but since the sunlight drained him of all his powers he couldn't control the portal no longer, and in a violent burst of energy, was thrown into the portal. All the spirits and creatures that were running loose throughout the town of Ashcroft was violently and suddenly taken back to the other side. The Hunters managed to get enough people to help with the repairs of the train, and at the last possible second they all escaped from the town of Ashcroft as a wave of energy was sent in a radius miles around from the town. The Hunters were protected by a barrier that would keep them safe from the energy's harm thanks to the Messengers. As the four Hunters looked out at the new day's dawn they all knew that it was finally over and that they could all rest from the hell that once occupied Ashcroft.